My Pathetic life and the Love that Follows
by angelical-princess
Summary: Sakura's life is meaningless. Her father is a drug dealing alchoholic pervert. Her mother is dead. Following her heart she meets him, and her whole life is turned up side down. But then again, so is his.
1. Finally got away

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, although the plot and theme of the story is mine. All Mine.

Sakura

I dared not breath as my father stormed through the house looking for me. At last, the moment I was dreading, the closet door opened. I quickly shut my eyes, knowing the green, glowing orbs had given me away before. My father was a drugged alcoholic. A mix of endless drinks and pills. Stupid kids at school thought it was bad for them with their father or mother being on drugs or drinking. Ha. Try a mix of both. My mother had died when I was younger, in a car crash my father had caused on his first night drinking. When my babysitter got the call, she hugged me and sat on the couch crying. Being too little I didn't exactly understand that my mom was not coming back. Now I did, all too well actually. I heard the door slam - the signal that he wasn't going to be back for at least 2 hours. I crawled out of my hiding place, my waist length brown hair falling around my face in tangles. After that I took a quick shower and start packing something light and useful. For a second I stood in the kitchen, pondering what I should bring, suddenly it popped into my head _ I am running away, of course! I'm going to need food. _ When I was done my backpack was packed with this: Money, a change of clothes, a brush, soap, cheese juice, salami, carrots, and everything else in my fridge that would be useful and small. Last but not least I packed a gun. I wasn't completely unfortunate looking, so there was a pretty good chance that some hobo on the street would try to take advantage of me. Looking in the mirror one last time I left the house, as unsure of myself as ever.

Syaoran

I stood in front of the old abandoned apartment building, sizing it up for a temporary home. I had no family, and I wasn't particularly fond of orphanages, so I decided that the street life was for me. Sure it had its ups and downs, but things would usually turn out in the end. When I walked into the apartment building I found it was not quite abandoned after all. Several scurries of mice and rats greeted me, and the unsure cooing of a pigeon from the roof gave me the idea that I wasn't going to starve here. Yup, I thought as I plopped down in an old dusty armchair, this was the life for me. As the dust settled down around me I fell into a deep, exhausted kind of sleep, not to be woken until much, much later.

Sakura

I stood outside feeling stupid for a few minutes until walking back inside to call a taxi. It arrived in less than 5 minutes. I didn't exactly know where I wanted to go, but I remembered a street that my father had told me about when I was very young. It was on the outskirts of town, and very much abandoned. It took about an hour to get there, but I wasn't disappointed when we did. The driver dropped me off infront of an old abandoned apartment building. When I gave him his money he sped away, eager to get out of the place before someone attacked him. This place wasn't exactly known for its good neighborhood. I easily slid through the boarded up door of the apartment building. Surprisingly no rats or mice greeted me as I walked in. There must be a lot of cats here then, I thought logically. Then I saw something I didn't expect to see in a million years. A half gothic guy sleeping in an old dusty armchair. He had a muscular build, which he highlighted with the tight muscle shirt, and an oval-ish face. He wore baggy black pants and a dark blue basball cap over his brown hair. As I crept closer I was half amazed at his good looks. He was what my friend would call a hunk. He stirred slightly and I jumped back, tripped, and made a loud banging noise. Needless to say this jolted him out of his peace ful slumber.


	2. I don't usually go this fast

Hey! Trying to update! Lol!

Thx for the reviews ppl, more would be appreciated!on with the story!

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sakura

"What are you doing here and who are you?", the guy in front of me asked rather carelessly. It seemed like he didn't really care, but was asking for appearances sake.

"Well, if you don't want to really know I won't tell you." I retorted. He grinned an impish grin.

"Nah, I'm just sleepy. So what's your name gorgeous?" he asked again. Oh, so now he was flirting with me? Actually I was kind of insulted. I wanted to be taken seriously.

"Look, my names Sakura, okay? And stop trying to flirt with me you ass." , I answered. I know it was pretty mean, but I figured that it was needed here.

Syaoran 

Personally, I didn't care who the fuck she was. Probably some whore off the street wanting to give me a hand job. I rolled my eyes and asked her. She didn't seem to see me roll my eyes, but she heard the tone of my voice. Folding her arms she gave me an angry reply. I grinned. Alright so maybe she wasn't a whore. So I decided to flirt the chick up. I mean, she was pretty hot you know. I liked hot girls...they were...hot. Glaring at me, and looking like she wanted to kill me, she told me her name and pretty much told me to fuck off, but I didn't think her pretty mouth could form the words.

Sakura

I looked around and saw that there was a couch near the armchair that I hadn't noticed before. I went to sit down, but out of the corner of my eye I saw the guy staring hungrily. Ugh. Sick bastard. Can't they get their bloody minds off sex? I then remembered that I didn't quite know his name. Facing him while on the couch I asked, and he gave it.

"So...why are you here?", I asked cautiously. I mean, maybe he didn't want me to know.

"I'm an orphan,"he replied shortly, "not much else to the story. How about you?"

And before I knew it, I'd told him about my father, how he'd killed my mother, how he was always stoned or drunk, how he had been abusive, and that I was running away. When I looked up a few tears had made their way down my face. Syaoran stood up, all traces of the hungriness I saw before gone from his eyes, which were now softened by empathy. He sat down beside and kissed the tears from my cheeks. As if daring him to defy it, a tear ran from my eye straight to my lips, where it paused, waiting. Hesitantly, wanting me to push away if I objected, he leaned closer, and closer...

When our lips touched it was amazing. He was an excellent kisser, and there was something else too. Something like...belonging?

Syaoran

We talked for a while, and she told me her story. I'll admit it was pretty depressing, and by the end of it, I felt differently towards her. She'd been through tough times, and she made it through without suicide. Being incredibly bold, and knowing from before that I might get a hearty slap across my face, I went and sat beside her, where I kissed her tears away. One tear rolled out of her eye, and made a beeline for her lips. I wanted to kiss her. So badly. I wanted to kiss this amazing girl. I decided to try, at worst I would have a bruised ego and maybe a red cheek. Leaning closer she didn't object. When our lips touched, sparks flew. It was like a little bit of heaven. For those few minutes everything was good in the world. I had never felt this with any girl. And believe me, I'd been with a lot of girls. Coming up for air, I muttered wow, and she blushed very slightly. From the kind of girl she seemed, this might have been her first kiss. Well, then I supposed I'd have to make her second one just as memorable.

Sakura

We kissed, and when we both came up for air, I heard a quiet wow. My face got a bit hot. My kissing had never been complimented, well...mostly because it had never been experienced. Yes, okay? I'll admit this was my first real kiss. Sure, other guys had tried, but they got small pecks and I pushed them away. He leaned back in for more and I obliged. Seemingly knowing I wouldn't, his hands didn't roam, but stayed securely around my waist. I kept mine around his neck, and somehow, I got on his lap. Finally, both of us had had enough, well, actually maybe he did, but I didn't, but anyways. I leaned back, and he held me with one arm, while reaching for a pillow with the other. He got the pillow from the other side of the couch, and put it down under my head. I lay down and stared up at him. The couch wasn't all the big, but somehow we managed to both get on to one side, arms wrapped around each other and fell asleep.

Syaoran

I knew I couldn't roam, but I wanted to. Oh, I really wanted to. Eventually, she had enough and pulled back. I could have gone on. And I wanted to go on. She tasted good. Putting a pillow underneath her head, I lay her down. She refused to let go of my neck, so I lay down with her. I didn't sleep for a long while, just feeling her in my arms. What was wrong with me? How did I get so sentimental? This wasn't right...or maybe it was, but it wasn't common, so I'd had no warning. Looking down at the sleeping Sakura which I'd just met, which I'd ONLY kissed, I wondered about the truth of this. With a sigh I closed my eyes and buried my face into her sweet smelling hair.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alright! No more for this chapter. You know how I said that I would update as often as I could? Well, screw that. I will update when I have 8 reviews for this story! 8! Okay ppl? Get reviewing! Lol, please?

Katie


	3. Where are we going?

Hello, hello! I have my 7 reviews, and so, I will add another chappie!

LupineLightning-IllusionDragon : Enthusiastic much! Lol! And I don't have a favorite number. :( lol, ah well.

Takumi Fugiwara: I'm sorry I can't make longer chapters...:( don't have it in me :P

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Syaoran

For the second time in two days I was jolted out of sleep by loud noises. For a moment I forgot what had happened, and who the girl beside me was. Just as suddenly it all came back. Sakura was sitting up alertly; I took it the noise had woken her up too. It went off again, and from many times past I recognized it as gunshot. I told Sakura to stay low beside the couch.

"Wait,", she whispered as I got up, "take this." As she spoke she reached into her bag and pulled out a small shotgun.

"Just in case." , she said with a small smile. I knew then that she wasn't an idiot, and that she had a cool head. I got up and went to the window. Standing near it, just peeking out, I saw a richly dressed man in the alley across the street, begging for his life...bargaining maybe, from the looks of his clothes. The man standing above him with a gun shook his head smiled, aimed the gun and shot. I knew then that it was an assassin. Who else smiled while shooting someone? And more importantly, the bullet went right through his head, the mark of the most expensive assassin in the country. Sokoro. Whoever the dead man was, he had messed with some pretty important people. And now he was regretting it. I heard sirens coming, and I guessed that someone in one of the buildings had heard the commotion and called the police. Sokoro looked around, and my luck failed me. He saw me. I saw his eyes slide over to the next window, and I saw him smile savagely. Fortunately the sirens were near enough for him to have to make an escape. But I knew that we had to get out of here. Sokoro didn't like witnesses. As he disappeared I looked over and felt the blood drain from my face. Standing at the window beside me, in full view, was Sakura. I was surprised he hadn't shot her. Sakura's lips trembled as she spoke,

"That poor man..."she said.

" Never mind the man, do you realize how lucky you are? To be alive?", I yelled, my voice rising a semitone with every word. She looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

" That was an assassin, and that particular one didn't like witnesses. I don't know where we can go now, but we need to get out of here. We need to go far, far away. Do you understand?", I asked in a panic. She nodded her head mutely. The knowledge of how lucky she was must have seeped in.

Sakura

I heard loud banging that sounded like fireworks, but what they would be doing here I didn't know. Realization then hit me...it wasn't fireworks, it was gunshots. As Syaoran got up I gave him my gun. He took it with a shadow of a smile. He got up and went to the window. Since he was just standing there, even with a grim look on his face, I decided to see what was going on. Quietly I crept to the window. Not particularly paying attention to whether I was hidden or not, I looked outside...and froze in shock. The result of the gunshots we had heard was a man lying in the alley across the street. Standing over him, was another man, and he was smiling slightly. We heard sirens, and the man turned around and spotted Syaoran, and then his eyes slid over and he saw me. I saw the way he looked at me. It made me sick. I had seen my father's friends look at me like that before. Followed by disgusting actions. I was very lucky that I was still a virgin. Very lucky. The man turned around and made his escape. Syaoran turned to look at me, and his eyes widened in panic. He started pacing and yelling at me. This was different from the Syaoran I had seen last night. I didn't like this Syaoran. I stood mutely and stared at him as his words sunk in. I then realized how much danger I was in. We both agreed that we needed to go somewhere. Somewhere far away.

Normal

Sakura, never having been on the run in her entire life, was completely clueless as to what they were going to do. Syaoran had no choice but to take charge. He got them outside to a pay phone, into a taxi, and to the airport.

" We don't have enough money for two tickets. We don't know where we are going to go. What are we going to do...?" Sakura asked, tears of panic filling her eyes. Syaoran looked up, and realized that she was right. They most certainly did not have enough money.

" We'll go by boat then." he said. "It's not as fast, but its efficient enough." Sakura nodded silently, but in her head there were tons of things that could have gone wrong. The boat could sink, Sokoro might be one step ahead of them, and already on the boat, the driver might be possessed by the devil. Okay, maybe not the last one...But the other two were completely possible. She looked over at Syaoran, who was walking along purposely beside her, ready to call another cab. The cab drove them to the boating dock, But there was only one boat leaving... and it was going to America.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Alright! I have to go, because I'm not allowed to be on the computer right now :P lets see...for next time...15 reviews! I know it seems like a lot, but y'all handled the 7 pretty well, so I figure something nice and challenging will be good for ya!

Ciao

Katie


End file.
